


You Looked At Me Like I Was Someone Else

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Betrayal, Dream is a dick, Emotional Manipulation, Family Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, no happy ending, not romantic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: Tommy confronts his family and Dream is there to pick up the pieces, which is exactly what he wants.Title from SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK by Joji[If any content creator in this story is uncomfortable with being in it, I will remove it]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	You Looked At Me Like I Was Someone Else

Dream's job was done for now, he merely had to sit back and wait for the right moment to enter in again.

He watched the scene unfold in front of him. He had the entire server in front of him, staring in disbelief at the teen that stood a few feet in front of him. Tommy had his back turned to Dream, facing his family. A sadistic grin, one to match the smile adorning his mask, was stretched across his face. This is exactly what he had been wanting.

"Tommy, what the hell are you doing?" Tubbo yells, looking at his best friend in distress.

"Don't do this, Tommy," Phil whispers, "Please, just come here. We are on your side!"

Tommy scoffs, "On my side? That has to be some sort of sick joke. You have never once been on my side."

"Stop this," Techno hisses.

"Why should I?" His voice is cold, unforgiving, "None of you have ever once cared about me or been there for me! Hell, Wilbur was the one who raised me because you two were too fucking busy with your stupid quests! Why do you think we left in the first place? Because we were bored?! No! It's because you never gave a shit about how we were or what we were doing!"

"I-I don't think this is right," Ghostbur mumbles.

Tommy glares at his once brother, "I don't give a shit about what you think. You are nothing to me."

"Don't say that about your family," Phil snaps.

"My family? You really think you're my family? You picked me up off of the streets because the guilt of seeing a child starving ate you alive. You have never been my family, you were people I lived with. The only person who ever resembled family before this was Wilbur and he lost that the second he turned his back on me in Pogtopia. The only person I have is Dream."

The grin under the mask widened, sharp teeth revealed in rows and unhuman eyes blinking in succession. 

"You don't get it do you?!" George had stepped forward, "He doesn't care about anyone besides himself!"

Tommy glanced at George before turning back to Dream, who stepped forward.

"Are you that sure of yourself, George?" Dream taunts.

"Tommy..?" Tubbo asks, his voice shaking, "Think of the discs! What about the promise you made?"

"Have you forgotten you aren't the only one with my discs?" Tommy holds his hand out.

Dream removes the slick black disk from his inventory and places it in Tommy's outstretched hand. His fingers curl around the edge of his disc, relishing in the feeling of the cool plastic against his skin. It was the final sign for everyone watching. Tommy was too far gone and all anyone could do was look on in abject horror. 

"Tommy, stop this. Now." Phil demands.

"Or what, _Phil_ ," Tommy turns to face the man who had stepped forward, the look on his face when he realized his youngest son had not called him 'Dad' as he once would, "You'll ground me? Your threats are nothing but empty promises filled with abandonment. I don't care about you anymore, can't you see that?"

The final bits of Phil's heart shattered, pieces hitting the confinements of his ribs as he realized just how much he had hurt his youngest son. Realization dawned on him as his dark green eyes locked with ones that were once a blue vibrant enough to match the sky, now turned dark and decaying. He held nothing of the child he once knew as his son. The child he watched train by Techno's side because he wanted to be as strong as his eldest brother. The child he remembers having led a revolution at the age of 14. His son, his Tommy, was no longer his. He had fallen prey to Dream's manipulative ways and it was no one's fault but Phil's. He had turned his youngest away in favor of Techno, just as he always had. Guilt burned through his skin.

"You should have left me to die that night." Tommy spits, hatred spilling from in his stomach and off of his tongue, "None of you mean anything to me. I am past the point of begging for your attention or your praise."

"Tommy, please just come back," Niki steps forward, "For us. For Wilbur."

"Wilbur? You think I would still be willing to die for him?" A laugh escapes him, "You all will bow to me whether you want to or not. I am finished being pushed aside for someone better, this is my victory and you all will suffer the loss just as I have. You will suffer over and over again until you have felt every ounce of pain I have gone through alone and only then will I even consider the idea of kindness.

"I hold so much hate and anger in my heart that it has run out of room. I have no compassion left for people who hide behind false affection. These feelings have been planted in my lungs since I was a child and were nurtured by the countless times I have been betrayed by the people I hold dearest to me. You attempt to mend the pieces of my bones that had been broken by this blooming flower of rage without realizing my bones have grown around it's vines and welcomed it."

He finished with heaving breaths, the sting of tears ever present in his eyes. Everyone was quiet. Words of comfort dying in their throats as the words of the teen in front of them sunk in. He no longer wanted their comfort as he once did, the craving for their approval being crushed long ago. Now, he ached for nothing more than power, than for the feeling of being able to step on anyone to get anything he wanted without the ever present fear of abandonment. 

"Let us go," Dream says, placing a gentle hand on Tommy's shoulder, "We have much work to do. They do not deserve our time anymore."

Tommy sneers at them one last time before turning with Dream and disappearing into the Nether with the masked man.

They traveled in silence through the burning heat. The soft glow of the lava forcing Tommy to relive memories he'd much rather forget. _It's not your time to die._

"Did I do the right thing?" Tommy questions.

"Of course you did. They would have left you again if given the opportunity. You left before they had the chance to hurt you again." Was the answer he received.

If he had done the right thing then why was there a burn in his chest when he thought back to Tubbo's face?

"Don't dwell on it. You will go places you do not wish to see."

He took Dream's words in stride, pushing any remaining thought of his friends aside and focusing on the new life ahead of him. One where he would no longer beg to be seen, but one where people would beg to see him.


End file.
